


Like a child

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “It’s the only reason why you’re happy to be here? The weather?”





	Like a child

“Left, left... come on, you can do it!”

“But I can’t see anything, onii-chan! I’m afraid to hit something, obaa-chan said to be careful!”

Hikaru was on the doorstep, looking at Yuya who was playing in the garden with his nephew and niece.

It was summer, and it was beautiful there in Sendai.

His mother had taken out a large watermelon, and the children had put it in the middle of the lawn, and were now trying to break it with a long stick.

Yuya had joined them, and it seemed like he was having just as much fun as them in giving directions about how to hit the fruit.

Hikaru knew he should have been worried, but when his niece by accident hit Takaki on his knee he couldn’t help but laugh before running towards him.

The kid had taken the blindfold off her eyes, biting her lips with a sorrowful expression on her face.

“Onii-chan, are you hurt? I’m sorry, I couldn’t see where I was going and...” she started apologizing, but Yuya just shrugged, smiling to her.

“It’s not a big deal, don’t worry. I’m totally fine” he reassured her, before turning himself toward his boyfriend. “She has quite a good hit. Did your brother ever thought about baseball for her?” he whispered, making the younger laugh.

“Come here... I think my mum cut another watermelon for us to eat. Let them stay here and play, you’re bad at it” he joked, going inside the kitchen and grabbing two pieces out of the big fruit, handing one of them to Takaki when he went back to the garden.

“It’s awesome here, isn’t it?” Yuya said, after thanking him for the watermelon. “In Tokyo is too hot at this time of the year, but here it just feels good. Not too hot nor too cold.”

They sat on the doorsteps, and then the younger looked at the sky, before speaking.

“It’s the only reason why you’re happy to be here? The weather?” he said, raising an eyebrow and smiling to let him know that he wasn’t serious.

Yuya laughed, shaking his head and then leaning against him, letting the younger put a arm around his waist.

“You know, I’m happy to be here with you, there’s no need to say that.” he thought for a little while, and then said “And I’m happy to stay with the kids too. I definitely like them.”

“And I like you when you’re with them” Hikaru replied, smiling to him and then sighing, out of satisfaction. “I’m happy too, by the way.”

They stayed there hugging on the doorstep, eating the watermelon and eventually joining the children again.

Hikaru felt kind of weird at first, but then he recognized it as a pleasant feeling.

It felt like family, there, with Yuya.

It was the best sensation ever.


End file.
